Misfits
by crywolf3
Summary: its hard going 2 a new school but imagine ur a vampire who hasnt been able to controle ur urges and going to a new school. i sux at summaries. its really good
1. 1

**um yeah this is my first story. some of my friends helped me put it together. i really hope you guys like it and no i dont own the manga but i do own the first and second movies. **

The castle buzzed with life as the moon graced the sky once again. Kayla sat on the roof taking in the moons raise that gave her pale skin an eerie glow. It had been centuries since she saw her last sunset and would forever cherish the beautiful sight. That very night she had become one of them a monster who survived on the blood of others…. But she could never kill the day walkers, not when she used to be one of them. But fate was not kind; her maker had made sure that he could break her into taking the life of a day walker.

Flashback:

_**The rain poured from the sky as she strode through the forest, her clothing ripped and bloody from the kill. A deep gash was visible across her ribcage as she put pressure on it to stop the bleeding.**_

"_**Kayla, where have you been" a male said harshly behind her.**_

"_**I've been hunting JJ" she answered innocently for she new very well he could be very angry over her diet.**_

"_**Don't lie to me girl" he growled as he slapped her across the face, his red eyes visible in the darkness. **_

"_**Bbut sensei I'm telling the-", she started but was quickly cut off.**_

"_**WHAT PITIFUL BLOOD HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING NOW, SQUIRREL, RABBIT!!" he shouted mockingly as he stalked closer towards her.**_

_**Fear overcame her as she stepped back from him but was soon stopped in her tracks as she backed into a tree. **_

"_**Ppleasse don't be angry, ppleasse" she begged, tears cascaded down her cheeks as she looked shamefully away from him. She didn't want to upset him but she couldn't kill a human. Her chin was roughly pulled up as he kissed her hungrily. His tongue tasting the wolf blood left in her mouth and dominating the kiss. He broke the kiss to look into the now shocked eyes of Kayla.**_

"_**Hn wolf blood, Kayla I will not let this behavior go on, no vampire of my making will drink the blood of animals" he said angrily taking her hand and dragging her back to the underground home. "Come we will change this stupid behavior once and for all" he growled venomously. But Kayla couldn't help but feel that she was a child being scolded by her father as she followed behind him.**_

_**Inside the shelter she was led into a small room, she looked around the room and gasped. A man was held to the wall by metal manacles on his wrists. He seemed to be unconscious. A loud slam was heard behind her as she turned quickly to see the door shut and the rattling of keys in the lock. Realization hit her as she screamed and banged on the doors.**_

"_**NO PLEASE , don't make me do this please…I'll ddo anything" she cried as she maniacally threw punches and kicks at the door.**_

"_**I TOLD YOU BEFORE KAYLA THIS STUPID BEHAVIOUR WILL NOT BE TOLERATED ANY LONGER, and stop that crying, you will not be let out until this problem is over with" he angrily answered through the door. Kayla collapsed to the ground, she couldn't do it**_**… **

She had spent a month in that awful place her sensei had visited through the weeks. Waiting for her to break he could see that the blood lust was slowly overtaking her; it was only a matter of time. The sound of the mans heart beat was diving her insane 'thump thump' the little organ went. how she wished to put an end to that beating heart.

Trying to sooth his pupils pain he of a way to get the situation over with quicker, he told her a bit of her "foods" background.

"_**You know Kayla he's more of a monster than we are" he told her one night leaning on the other side of the door.**_

"_**What do you mean?" **_

"_**Well this man also killed many people women to be precise. But not because he has to, but because he loves to kill" a small smirk was on his face as he pictured Kayla's shocked face behind the door.**_

"_**You mmean he kills his own kind… for fun!!" She asked in disbelief. How could someone be so evil, at least a vampire had a reason to kill.**_

"_**No he butchers his victims, Just think Kayla 'ole Jack the ripper' here is more of a monster than our kind. Just think how much you'll be helping the day walkers, you're their savior Kayla. Know one will miss this piece of shit" he said slyly behind the door knowing his little pep talk was a success. He could basically feel the utter loathing coming from within the room. JJ stood up one last time behind the door.**_

"_**Now do what has to be done Kayla" He said in an almost emotionless voice.**_

_**That's all she needed to hear as her blood lust overcame her. Gleaming fangs protruded from her lips as she held the mans neck in a tight grip and sank her teeth into the soft flesh. He was the monster, not her this time she said to herself. The screams died down as the body became lifeless in her hands as she dropped it onto the dusty floor. Her breathing became labored as she looked upon her prison one last time 'I have to leave this place' .With her new found strength she pulled the door from its hinges breaking the lock with it and ran into the night leaving her prison and sensei behind her.**_

A year later Anthony and the others found me one night in an ally feasting on a drug dealer. He explained that he felt my pain and came to help me. They did not drink human blood like others; they lived off animal blood and lived peaceful lives. I had dreamed of such a day where I'd meet others such as myself before my sensei's cruel torture method, but was their still hope for me .He was like a father to everyone even though none of us were over the age of 19, it had been many grueling months of teaching and constant guarding that I was able to change my diet once again. He also helped me immensely as he went through the same ordeal I had in the past. But I was still wary around day walkers, I couldn't trust myself…

'I shouldn't be thinking of the past, the thought of it would depress anyone' Kayla thought. As she sat down on the roof of the castle, her feet hung from the edge. She always tried to stop herself from thinking of such things. But as her thoughts drifted on to the future she couldn't bare to think of the cold turquoise of eternity that surrounds her kind. She looked up at the beauty before her, the stars lighting the night and shining down upon her. If her nights were like this her life could at least be bearable. A contented sigh escaped her lips.

"What are you doing out here alone Kayla" a male voice called from behind her.

"I don't need permission to do what I want" she retorted she was not in the mood for any male company at the moment. The new move to Oconto Falls was quite exhausting everyone had been busy unpacking. Which led to her retreat to the roof, she could only spend a small amount of time with Jessica and Stephanie.

"Not yet my love for you will be asking for my permission very soon indeed" Shaun stated mischievously as he closed the gap between them. His hand slowly rose to caress her soft cheek.

"And why is that?" Kayla asked as confusion was found in her eyes. He, Ryan and Jimmy had been very…hmm how should I say this…flirtatious lately. Well more than usual.

"My dear angelic Kayla have you already lost track of time it's soon to be mating season. I.Will.Have.You." Shaun whispered huskily in her ear.

"Also I recall there are many males eager to make you their mate. It's pathetic to watch them" he growled as he nuzzled into the base of her neck seductively kissing and nipping at her neck. She didn't know what he did to him her sent was addictive. 'I wont let any male touch her, she's mine' he though possessively. Kayla's eyelids fluttered closed as a soft moan escaped her lips. Shaun couldn't help but feel some male pride wash over him knowing that he was the cause of her pleasure. A smirk graced his lips as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to his chest.

"You were always so persistent Shaun. But do you have the right…needs to be my mate?" A small chuckle escaped his lips as he looked into her eyes.

"Then what are your needs, I'm curious to know" he asked.

"Hn,ok I'll tell you" she said as she skipped around him playfully.

"Strong, brave, attractive, considerate, some sense of humor and…" she paused adding suspense to the conversation. She moved closer towards him, her hips swaying seductively as she leaned on his chest and looked into his dark eyes.

"And?" Sasuke asked as he cocked an eyebrow and smirked down at her. 'Damn she's turning me on right now, she's so sexy…wait, I did not think that. 'He asked himself as images ran through his mind.

She leaned closer and purred the last requirement into his ear. " And…good in bed" she purred and grazed his earlobe with her teeth earning her a low moan from him.

"I love a challenge, but as I said before it will no only be who'll fight for you." He spoke as softly caressed her left cheek and took her hand in his.

"Alas I must take my leave I promised the others I'd hunt tonight. You are welcome to join me if you wish. And see later on tonight for yourself if I fit the last requirement of yours…" he asked mischievously as he bowed down before her and kissed her hand that he held.

"I think I'll pass but thanks for the offer, maybe some other time." She winked playfully and kissed him on the cheek. She then turned her back and walked gracefully away from him. "Oh and don't forget Shaun it's the first day of school tomorrow…don't be late… sweet dreams Shaun" Kayla added as she silently returned back into the castle. Leaving the lust filled Shaun unsatisfied once again.

1-


	2. 2

_The castle was once again buzzing with life in the morning. As the teens were shouted from there slumber._

"_EVERYONE UP!!" Kakashi shouted banging on the doors of the sleeping teens._

"_What is it Anthony?" Stephanie questioned as she ran out her bedroom door._

"_Will you all just shut up" Shaun asked the three banshees in the hall, standing outside his bedroom door in a pair of boxers. "It's too early in the morning for this crap, damn girls" he muttered under his breath irritably._

"_Shaun" Rachel squealed. But was shortly cut off from saying anything as Ryan and Jimmy stepped out from their rooms._

"_What's this entire racket" Ryan glared daggers at the vampires who dared to wake him._

"_Yeh Anthony what's going on, it's too early in the morning for this" Jimmy yawned out as he stretched his tired muscles._

"_School starts at nine I want all of you dressed, fed and ready to go by then, is that clear" Anthony said sternly._

"_NO WAY I'M NOT GOING!!" Jake shouted._

"_Yeh Anthony why do we have to go?" Rachel asked._

"_Yeh I thought that was just a joke last night" Doug added as he held Rachel in his arms._

"_No I'm quite serious, now where's Kayla" Anthony asked as he walked down the hall._

"_KAYLA RISE AND SHINE" the others held their ears as the yells echoed throughout the castle._

"_She took the loft room last night" Ryan stated as all eyes turned to him._

"_And how do you know where she slept?" Shaun asked curiously._

"_She told me when you were all picking out your rooms that it would be the only place she could keep her sanity"_

"_Crap, wish I thought of that" Shaun said as he quickly got dressed and followed Anthony up the spiral staircase to the tower._

"_KAYLA, if your not up and out of that bed in 5 seconds I'm coming in" Anthony warned as he counted out loudly._

"_One…Two…Three…Fou-" Anthony was cut off when a small hand tugged on the bottom of his white shirt. A small boy of the age of three looked up at him with wide watery eyes. He had short black hair, big blue eyes and was currently hugging a teddy bear to his chest._

"_Iis angel ddead" Tucker sobbed into his teddy as tears ran down his face._

"_I don't want hew to die, ANGEL DON'T WEAVE ME" Tucker screamed._

"_Don't worry Tucker, Kayla is probably just sleeping, why don't you go in and see" Shaun reassured as he gently led him into the room._

_Tucker looked around the messy room as he laid eyes on the sleeping Kayla, wrapped tightly in her red bed sheets._

"_Angel…angel" Tucker whispered as he climbed onto the bed. Kayla's eyes fluttered open to see a crying Tucker sitting on her bed._

"_Hey what's wrong?" She asked him as she held him in her arms and brushed away the tears from his face._

"_Yyou wwerent waking up" he stuttered between sobs as he held tightly onto her. "I ddont want you to weave mme too" Tucker whispered. Tucker's parents had been attacked by JJ and the others a year ago, everyone agreed in the castle that it was tragic for a vampire to be so young. He could remember that night as clear as day._

_**Flashback**_

_**The rain battered against the window that night as he lay in bed waiting for his mother to read him a story. She promised to read Pinocchio before he went to sleep that night. The bedroom door slowly creaked open as he waited for his mother to walk in. But the figure was not her. A scream was heard from downstairs as he jumped out of bed, thunder lit the room as he eyed the blond man who came towards him.**_

"_**Don't worry kid I'm not gonna kill you, well not yet" he said as he grabbed hold of him roughly by the collar and downstairs. His mother lay on the floor beside his father whose blood stained the floor.**_

"_**Mummy wwho arre tthese men?" Tucker stuttered, his body shook with fear as his mother turned towards him. Deep cuts covered her body as tears cascaded down her pale cheeks. Fear and sadness was in her eyes.**_

"_**TUCKER RUN" she screamed as she jumped onto the man next to him.**_

_**He ran out the door and into the stormy night, his heart beat madly in his chest as he heard the screaming of his mother behind him. Tears streamed down his face as the screams were replaced by an eerie silence. **_

"_**Mummy, don't weave mme alone…iim sscared" he sobbed as he collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily.**_

"_**Don't worry boy you'll be joining her very soon" a male voice stated as the tall man came out from the shadows. His red eyes glowing in the dark and long black hair dripping with rain and blood of his mother and father. Before he could run once more the figure was upon him. The figures sharp teeth sank into his neck as blinding pain seared through his body. But was abruptly cut off by another male figure that kicked the man hard in the face. His body flew through the air crashing into a tree as the two figures took the opportunity to escape.**_

" _**Don't worry everything's going to be ok" a feminine voice assured as she wrapped her coat around him and lifted him in her arms. The moonlight raise fell upon the women showing her true beauty as her midnight blue hair danced in the wind.**_

"_**Arre yyou an angel" he whispered to her as he looked into her pale lavender eyes. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the angels face holding him in her arms protectively. As she and the male figure ran through the forest away from the monsters that lay behind them.**_

_**End flashback **_

_He was still traumatized by the event when Kayla and Shaun saved him from the monsters. He thought of them as his new parents 'I don't want to be alone' Tucker thought to himself as he snuggled closer to Kayla._

"_Ssshhh don't cry you make me sad when you cry" Kayla confessed as she soothingly rocked the little boy in her arms ._

"_Kayla, school starts at 9" Anthony said softly as he looked down sympathetically at the now sleeping Tucker in her arms._

"_Ok Anthony I'll be ready in just a minute" she replied, she looked up at Shaun standing by the door and walked towards him with Tucker in her arms._

" _Can you take him for me Shaun, I still need to get dress" she asked as she gently placed Tucker in his arms. She looked around the room to find her black and red corset dress that went 3 inches up from the knee and showed off her curves and slipped it on. For her feet she wore her black lace up boots. She dragged a hairbrush through her midnight black hair and put on some red lipstick and black mascara to finish._

"_Ok why are we doing this again? " Shaun asked Anthony. When everyone was sat in the kitchen ready to go to school and finishing their drinks. Everyone was not used to waking up so early as they all shot glares at their supposed "father"._

"_I told you all last night why you had to go to school" he sighed his patience was slowly slipping as he walked outside to unlock the black jeep._

_Kayla gazed at her surroundings outside . The castle sat on the outskirts of the village surrounded by woodland. It was a great place for creatures like herself who wanted some peace and quiet from others. But she was still wary of the idea of going to school._

"_What if I attack someone Anthony, you know I still don't trust myself around the day walkers" Kayla asked as they all climbed into the car. She felt shame and anger for not fully being able to control her blood lust. Every time she was close to a day walker there heartbeat seamed to torment her, calling to her in their own little language. She couldn't lie that she enjoyed the taste and excitement of the kill that came with it._

"_Nonsense Kayla you've already fed this morning and what have I told you about calling a person that, the word screams inhuman. You all have your containers for today the bloodlust will not be strong. I promise you." He assured her as he drove through the quiet streets of Oconto Falls._

"_Yeh Kayla don't worry about it we'll get through this" Shaun said as he hugged her in the back of the car to calm her down._

" _Thanks Shaun, for helping me" she smiled up at him and getting lost in his eyes. 'Sasuke you don't know how much you look like your brother' Kayla thought to herself. She could feel the icy glare directed to her from a very pissed off Sakura from the back of the car._

" _No problem, babe"_

"_Babe?" the others turned around to look at him questionably._

"_What? I heard a guy say it last night" he replied shrugging his shoulder._

_They had moved here in hopes of living a peaceful life. It was also well known that it was rarely sunny as some of the village people believed that the land was cursed many centuries ago by a witch. But with the new move came new changes to come that night in the castle._

_**Flashback**_

_**Kayla looked up at the ceiling of her room. Lying down peacefully on her red covered bed. Boxes lay scattered on the floor filled with clothing and other items. She gazed at the dust covered room that would remain her sanctuary for at least a while.**_

"_**I have to decorate" she stated with distaste as she looked upon the custard yellow walls.**_

"_**I despise bright and light colors in my room", a small growl escaped her lips.**_

"_**It's nice to know you like the room" Shaun said sarcastically. He had been watching her from the door as she contemplated on her surroundings.**_

"_**Why do you enjoy annoying me Shaun, does it amuse you to watch me suffer?" she pouted**_

"_**No…" he said as he walked closer towards her sitting on the double bed behind her. "It turns me on, your to cute for your own good kayla" he whispered huskily in her ear . As hugged her small frame from behind.**_

"_**Why did we have to move Shaun, I liked our old house in the country" she asked lying her head back on his chest in the process. **_

"_**Well if an angry mob didn't know we were vampires and out to kill us we probably could have stayed longer" he told her, a small smile graced her lips as she let out a small frustrated sigh. **_

"_**Kayla, Anthony wants to see us in the kitchen and bring Sasuke while you're at it" Jessica shouted from downstairs. **_

_**A small blush covered her cheeks from her last statement as she tried to hide it.**_

"_**Why so embarrassed" Shaun said. "Come on we better go" he took her by the hand to meet the others downstairs. **_

_**As they entered the kitchen everyone sat at the kitchen table awaiting Anthony's news. Doug and Rachel sat together on the right, Shaun and sigh at the top, and Ryan perched on top of the kitchen counter.**_

"_**Angel" Tucker shouted running up to her happily as he held his arms in the air wanting to be picked up.**_

"_**Good you are all here, Kayla Shaun take a seat I have something very important to discuss."**_

"_**About what Anthony?" Jimmy questioned.**_

"_**Yeh I still have to unpack you know" Jessica glared at the silver haired vampire. **_

"_**Well you all know we moved"**_

"_**Yeh the local farmers believed we were the cause of the death of some live stock" Doug answered.**_

"_**Everyone found out we were vampires thus forming an angry mob that's purpose was to kill us all" Stephanie added, receiving slight nods of agreement.**_

"_**Armed with garlic, crucifixes and pointy objects don't forget" Kayla giggled. She couldn't help but be amused at vampire superstition.**_

"_**Yes exactly and I don't that situation to happen again anytime too soon"**_

"_**So…?" Shaun questioned 'I wish he'd hurry up with this stupid talk. I'd rather forget about that angry mob. I hardly got out of that burning house in one piece' Shaun thought warily.**_

"_**So you will all be attending Oconto Falls high first thing tomorrow morning, except Tucker of course"**_

"_**WHAT!!" Everyone shouted.**_

"_**WHY!!" The all chorused in utter shock.**_

"_**Yeh Anthony I don't think we need anymore education" Rachel laughed.**_

"_**You are now officially my adopted children who have traveled from Europe to the town of Oconto Falls and will now be attending Oconto Falls high School." **_

"_**But Antho-"**_

"_**No buts, I have already spoken the principal who will be glad to see you attending the high school"**_

"_**And what may I ask are you going to do " Ryan hissed , glaring at his adopted 'father'.**_

"_**I will be working at Oconto Falls hospital, there is a position opened for a Doctor." Everyone sat in silence in the kitchen taking in the new arrangements.**_

"_**Now that is all I'm going to bed I suggest you all do the same. We have an early start tomorrow." Anthony said before leaving the kitchen.**_

_**End flashback**_

"_So Kayla are you going to sing today or what?" Jimmy asked_

"_What are you talking about Jimmy?"_

"_I told the principal about the band, he has allowed you to play in the main hall at lunch. He is very excited to hear you guys play" Anthony told them_

'_I forgot about that, it will be good to play again' Kayla thought. In the old towns they once lived in she had made up a rock band with Jimmy, Shaun, and Ryan called sweet crimson. They played in many night clubs so they could earn some money and became quite popular._

"_Sure I'll sing but which song?" Kayla asked_

"_We'll think about that later" Shaun said as the car pulled up next to the school. They all climbed outside the car to look at the large building._

"_Wow talk about a big school" Ryan said_

" _Welcome to Oconto Falls High School, I am principal Russell" a somewhat bald man said as they all introduced there selves. All dreading what other new changes lie in store for them._

_2-_


	3. 3

The halls of Oconto Falls high were crowded with many faces. Kayla walked in front of the others as whistles and cat calls earning them many glares from Doug, Shaun and Ryan.

"Why do they do that?" Kayla asked Shaun beside her.

"Don't bother about that Kayla their just acting stupid" Ryan assured her.

"Yeh stay away from them they're perverts" Shaun added as he took her by the hand and guided her to their first class.

"Oka_y…_I'll see you two at lunch" Kayla called back to Rachel and Doug behind her. They were a year higher then the rest of them so she wouldn't be sharing in classes with them.

Ryan, Jimmy, Shaun, Stephanie and Kayla walked into the large classroom and stood in front of the class.

"This is boring" Kayla told Jimmy and Shaun beside her. Her arms crossed against her chest and small pout shown on her face,

"Don't worry angel everything will be fine" Shaun promised as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to his chest. Taking in her sweet and calming sent of lavender mixed with honey and vanilla. 'Hn she's so addictive' Shaun though.

"_Angel?"_ Jimmy questioned with a small eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Yeh what's with all the pet names, first it was _babe_ in the car and now you call her _angel"_

"Hey I don't need your permission you two, I can call her whatever I want…Tucker calls Kayla Angel why cant I?" he retorted back childishly slowly releasing Kayla from his arms.

A small growl escaped Kayla's lips as she walked across the classroom from the arguing males. She sprang onto the teacher's desk and stood in a crouch position. The class became silent at once as all their attention turned towards Kayla.

"Ok let's get this over with, I'm Kayla. Me and my '_brother and sisters'_ will now be attending Oconto Falls high. Guys introduce yourselves" she told the boys and now shocked Stephanie as she quickly tried to regain some composure.

"Hi I'm Stephanie nice to meet you all!!" Sakura squealed

"Hn Ryan"

"Shaun"

"Hey! Jimmy" Jimmy said as he raised his hand in a small greeting towards them.

"Okay that's all of us any questions?" she asked the class as many hands were raised in the air.

"Do you have a boyfriend" a boy shouted out in interest.

"No comment…next" she scanned the classroom as she looked upon boy snacking on a packet of crisps in front of her.

"Okay how about you?" she pointed towards him.

"where did you guys move from?"

"Well we mostly traveled around Europe for a while until we settled down in the highlands of Scotland."

"Why did you guys leave?" Kayla's attention turned towards the next speaker. He had short brown hair. The long claws peeked through his sleeves and large canines protruded from his mouth giving him a feral like appearance. His scent was strangely different compared to the others as she could smell a small trace of animal blood on him mixed with the smell of wolf. 'Something's different about him he's not like the others' she thought to herself as she looked towards the others behind her who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"What's your name?"

"Cameron, now answer the question why'd you leave?" he repeated.

A small look of sadness fell on Kayla's features as the harsh memories began to unfold once again in her mind.

**Flashback**

**The anger and fear tainted their once happy home as the flames engulfed the house. Burning every last piece of furniture and memory to dust. The peaceful life once had, was now broken into pieces at their feet as they fought against the blazing fire that seemed to surround them. **

"**DIE MONSTERS…may you burn in the cinders of hell where you belong" The angry mob shouted from outside as the house burned. The shouts and screams throughout the house making Kayla hold tighter onto the crying tucker in her arms.**

"**COME ON KAYLA WE HAVE TO FIND A WAY OUT" Shaun shouted so he could be heard above the angry mob as he led her through the house the cellar.**

"**Angel I'm scared"**

"**sshhh its ok don't cry just hold on okay"**

"**Why do they hate me?" Tucker sobbed as he held tightly onto Kayla as she ran through the burning house.**

"**KAYLA LOOK OUT" Anthony shouted as she pushed Kayla out the way of a wooden beam that fell from the roof creating a large hole in the floor where she once stood.**

"**How could this happen we didn't attack any of them" Rachel screamed as she ran through the cellar. The cellar tunnel was made in the time of the war where the family could escape out of the house safely underground and lead them into the forest. Silent tears ran down Kayla's face as she looked back at the broken down now in flames lighting up the darkness that surrounded them.**

"**If only they could understand" Kayla whispered**

"**They'll never see what we really are, their only human, they fear us." Shaun whispered back in her ear. Holding her close to his chest as he rubbed her back soothingly to stop her from crying.**

"**Come on we can't stay here" Anthony said sadly as they took one last look at the broken down house in the distance.**

**End flashback**

Shaun stepped in front of her taking notice of her change in attitude and answered the question for her.

"We left for family matters that do not concern the likes of you" he glared at the class making them all feel uneasy in their seats.

Kayla looked up at Shaun giving him a reassuring smile before she walked to the back of the class to choose her seat. The others soon followed and sat at the back of the class.

…………………………………..

To Kayla's relief the first two periods flew by as she quickly exited the classroom deeply in her own thoughts. 'I wonder how Stephanie is? did they find the work as easy as I did?, did the class ask them any questions?' the questions in her mind all seemed to unfold as she quickly walked through the corridor. Unaware as she bumped into a hard chest in front of her, dropping her and the boy books on the floor.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going ", she quickly said to the boy as she kneeled down to pick up the fallen books.

"Hey it's ok it was an accident". He had bright ocean blue eyes, brown short hair and a goofy grin plastered on his face. Holding out her grin towards her.

"I'm Lucas Veness, you must be one of the new students" he replied.

"Yeh, I'm Kayla nice to meet you" she introduced herself as she shook his hand.

"I heard from the principal that you guys reserved the hall for your band at lunch."

Yeh we're cold sweet crimson you can come along to watch if you want?"

"Cool I'd like that, Shaun told me about you guys playing. Is it alright if I bring some other people along?"

'Would the guy mind' Kayla thought to herself. He seemed different in her eyes compared to the others she thought as the scent of wolf and blood became visible to her senses. 'That sent I've smelt it before…but where?" she thought. Something wasn't right.

"Kayla…Kayla" Lucas repeated waving his hand in front of her.

"Wha…oh yeh sure, sorry I have to go…bye" she quickly said as she walked away from the puzzled Lucas.

…………………………

"Finally lunch, I thought this day would never end" Rachel moaned as she walked hand in hand with Doug. The others trailed behind the loving couple as they walked into the lunch hall and sat down at a corner table.

"Well at least we get to play after lunch"

"I guess your right, but come on. If people think we're all related they'd have to be blind" Ryan said taking a small sip of the pig's blood in front of him.

"And plus that would mean Doug is dating his sister" Shaun stated as everyone looked at him in shock.

"Eww Doug's sleeping with his sister" Ryan added pointing to the couple. Unknown to the others Doug's anger began to rise as gripped tightly on the metal container. 'Deep breaths Doug, I will not loose control and embarrass myself because of these idiots' he thought to himself.

"Eww think of the children" Jimmy pointed out as Kayla went into a fit of giggles and Shaun choked on his drink.

A small vain began to make its self known on Doug's forehead. Stephanie noticed that Doug's appearance seamed to become very dark. His eyes were closed as he tried to regain some self control. Stephanie tried to quickly ease the situation.

"Eh guys…-"

"The children will probably be defaulted somehow. But I guess Anthony would be proud to call himself a grandpa" Shaun said as he put away his container. The others began to snicker at the though of Anthony surrounded by grandchildren pulling at his hair and slowly driving him insane. 'Hn the perfect revenge' Shaun thought to himself.

"Eh guys…." Stephanie repeated as she tried to warn them about the seething Doug.

'Don't listen…Just keep calm and count to ten…one…two….three' Doug thought as his nails dug into the palm of his hand drawing blood.

"Eww incest" Kayla said randomly as her and the guys burst out laughing.

"Guys…run!!" Stephanie shouted at them as they now looked at the now dark aura that seemed to surround him. Killer intent was shown on his face.

Kayla gulped down a peace of apple she had been munching on.

"Time to go Kayla!" Shaun said as he quickly dragged her out of her seat and began to run for their lives.

"Come back here you bastards!! Just wait till I get my hands on you. I'll make sure you won't be able to walk for a month!!" Doug shouted as he darted out of his seat after the fast retreating Kayla, Shaun, Ryan, and Jimmy. Leaving a worried Stephanie and Rachel behind at the table.

3-


	4. 4

"OUT OF THE WAY PEOPLE!!" Ryan shouted above the crowds as they were all pushed to the side by the running teens.

Kayla was being dragged behind Shaun trying to finish an apple she brought for lunch.

"Ah, my apple!" Kayla whined as it slipped out of her hand, looking back sadly at the lone fruit on the floor.

"Leave it Kayl…It's not worth a broken leg" Jimmy put on a dramatic pose in front of her as he took her other hand and began to run beside her.

"Yeh I'll buy you a new apple later…For now we just have to avoid that pissed off cousin of yours for the day." A shiver raked Shaun's body as he remembered the last time Doug blew up causing many casualties in the process. ' I mean he did look like a girl with the long hair and yeh I did switch his L'Oreal shampoo with rainbow hair dye, but how was I to know he'd go on a killing spree' Shaun thought. They ran rapidly through the halls taking a sharp right turn. Unaware of the wet floor ahead of them, as they all looked behind there shoulders to look for the very pissed off Doug who followed them.

"I think we- SHIT!!" Jimmy shouted as his feet slipped from under him.

"WOW…what the-…" Ryan toppled onto Jimmy who lay crumpled on the wet floor as Kayla fell onto the fallen Shaun's lap.

"Oh great! Not only are we not going to be able to feed ourselves for a week if Doug catches us but my ass is now officially soaking wet."

"Haha, Shaun peed his self!" Jimmy pointed towards the scowling Shaun.

"I don't know why your laughing retard your probably the same."

"Actually since I fell on top of Ryan I'm perfectly fine" he teased.

"Shouldn't they have a warning for this kinda thing…like a sign" Kayla asked in confusion getting up from the now damp Shaun.

"Found it!" Ryan said as he pulled out a yellow wet floor sign from under him. The others glared menacingly at the red head. But were quickly cut off from saying anything when they heard distant footsteps approaching.

"Doug!!" Everyone shouted in alarm as they jumped to their feet. Finding themselves getting no where as they ran on the slippery flooring.

"You guys are _so dead_!!" Doug shouted viciously as he bolted down the corridor towards them. Unaware of the wet floor he fell face first onto the floor, sliding on his stomach.

"Guys jump!!" Kayla ordered, jumping over the flying Doug that slid across the floor. Running away from the now drenched Doug sprawled out on the floor.

…………………………

_Elsewhere as this went on _

"Hey Cameron you met the new students yet?" Lucas questioned as he ran towards his cousin.

Cameron sat under an old oak tree that lay in front of the school grounds. He had come outside to get some fresh air and quiet.

"Yeh I saw them, I guess we're not the only freaks living in Oconto Falls now huh?" flashing a toothy grin at the blond.

"Yeh but why are they here, you don't think they'd attack someone in broad daylight, would you?" he panicked.

They had encountered many ruthless vampires in the past before and the killing was not a pretty picture. But gladly for their kind they only had to worry about controlling their bloodlust when the full moon graced the sky once again.

"I doubt they would risk being caught though if it's not for the food why come at all?" Cameron muttered as he scratched his chin in thought.

"Who knows but I think the girl noticed something was wrong with me" Lucas said remembering the incident in the hallway. Cameron nodded in understanding as he stood up to wipe the grass off his clothing and stretch lazily.

"Hn, I knew she found out"

"What? When?" Lucas panicked. No one could know their family secret. They had been living in Oconto Falls for half a century and were not planning to leave anytime soon.

"She noticed in English when I tried to ask her a question about why they left."

"What if they tell others?, their band is playing in the hall at lunch that gives us enough time to do something about it" Lucas spoke he was determined to make sure their family secret was safe.

"I guess its time to pay the new Falls vampires a visit" Cameron laughed as they walked towards the main hall.

…………………

_Back with the gang_

Kayla and the three guys soon found themselves in front of two wooden doors that led them into the main hall. Kayla looked up at the wooden roof above her painted in the school colors and the large stage in front of her which held the instruments they would be using for today.

So are we gonna start or what?" Ryan asked impatiently as he jumped onto the stage to sit behind the 7 piece drum set.

"Eh…I hope you guys don't mind but some people might be coming to watch" Kayla mumbled.

"Who?" Jimmy questioned

"I don't really know… guess we're just gonna have to find out" a sly grin etched on her face.

"Fine don't tell…but what song do you want to sing?" Shaun asked while tuning the electric guitar.

"How about ugly" they all nodded in agreement as the got into position. Shaun and Ryan picked up there guitars and began to play a melodic tune.

_(Italics is Kayla only_, _**bold italic is Shaun + Kayla**_)

_Are you ugly? _

_A liar like me?_

_A user a lost soul _

_Someone you don't know _

_Money its no cure _

_A sickness so pure _

_Are you like me?_

_Are you ugly?_

The music began to grow louder when Jimmy began to play the drums. As Kayla sang the song she felt free knowing that she related to the song . Sick of the lies they told and every mask they had to hide behind. She wanted to relate to the day walkers in some way, those who were outcasts or chose to be. Showing they weren't alone. 'I don't want to hide in the shadows anymore, I want people to notice me for who I am not what I am' she thought with determination as she built up her voice to sing louder. Giving the song that they were playing attitude as she sang the chorus with Shaun and Jimmy.

Chorus

_**We are dirt we are alone**_

_**You know we're far from sober!**_

_**We are fake, we are afraid**_

_**You know its far from over **_

_**We are dirt we are alone **_

_**You know we're far from sober**_

_**Look closer are you like me? **_

_**Are you ugly?**_

Many people began to enter the commons to watch the new band. Some jumped around and cheered while other got lost in the music and looked on.

_Turn a blind eye _

_Why do I deny_

_Medicate me_

_So I die happy_

_A strain of cancer_

_Chokes the answer_

_Are you like me? _

_A liar like me?_

_**Chorus**_

_I don't care, you don't care_

_I'm bitter, your angry_

_You don't care, I don't care_

_You love you, like me_

_**Chorus**_

_**Are you ugly? (3)**_

"Hey that was great, Kayla I didn't know you could sing so good" Lucas shouted as he ran towards them.

"Who's that?" Jimmy pointed towards the brown haired boy and his group of friends that were introducing themselves.

"It's just the dobe" Shaun answered monotonously.

………………

Listen Kayla we need to talk" Lucas had a serious expression as he walked to stand in front of the new students after introducing them to his friends. Cameron stood on his right.

"We know your secret" Cameron admitted. He looked to each of them watching to see any change in attitude as he brought up the subject.

"We could say the same for you lycans" , Shaun spat in disgust.

"Hey fuck you at least I aint a filthy blood sucker" Cameron said as their friends gasped. Ryan and Shaun growled as their features became more feral. Ryan's once aqua turned a bright gold as Shaun became a unique red.

"Jimmy sweaty… I think you should leave this argument to Ryan and Shaun" Kayla whispered, taking Jimmy by the hand away from the cursing group.

"Shut up dog…I hope you choke on your next meal" Ryan glared

"Oh yeh wel-"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!!" Kayla screamed, a feral growl emitted from her lips as her golden eyes glared at the bickering males.

………..

"AH THE YOUTH SHINES BRIGHT IN THEM!!" Joseph shouted

"SHUT UP Jo!!" everyone shouted

"what do we do if they start fighting" a blond haired girl whispered to a very bored looking boy next to her.

"How the hell am I supposed to know…too troublesome."

"Maybe we should throw water over them" another blond girl added.

"How would that stop them" another guy shouted

"Hey!! It works on cats!"

…………….

"Listen we're not even thinking of telling the village about your so called _secret"_

"Yeh Man we just wanna live a normal life like you guys" Jimmy added as he peered over Kayla's shoulder.

"Really" Lucas happily said.

"Yeh we know how hard it is to fit in…in the past we usually caused a lot of suspicion with the locals" Ryan grumbled.

"Our last home was destroyed because of it" Kayla spoke mournfully looking down at her feet as her bangs hid her eyes from view.

The others looked at her with concern; everyone in the castle knew that Kayla was struggling to move on. Shaun moved closer towards Kayla and held her to his chest affectionately and spoke in a calm manner.

"Kayla how many times have I told you not to think about that. I don't like seeing you upset…" Shaun kissed her forehead and wiped away the stray tear that rolled down her pale cheek. . The other arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

"Sorry about the fight…we understand how you feel" Lucas said sympathetically as he looked at the loving couple.

"If you guys need anything we're here..." Cameron added as he walked away.

"Come on I' taking you home" Sasuke looked down at the sobbing Kayla as she hid her face in his shirt. 'Why'd I have to think about that now' Kayla thought to herself.

"No I'll be okay Shau-" But was quickly cut off by an annoyed Shaun.

"Damn it Kayla just do as I say for once. You shouldn't have come to this fucking school in the first place today, it's too early for you" he said as he held Kayla in his arms bridal style. Ryan and Jimmy looked down at the crying Kayla in his arms with sympathy.

"Don't worry Kayla we'll see you later on tonight" Jimmy assured her.

"Yeh just get some rest" Ryan sighed as the two walked out of the hall to their next class.

……………………………….

Shaun ran quickly through the forest jumping from tree to tree as he held Kayla in his arms. Both unaware of the watchful eyes that lay above them. As the rain fell from skies the cloaked figure watched in anger as Shaun ran towards the castle with Kayla in his arms. 'How dare he touch what is mine' he thought as his raven hair blew in the wind and his red eyes lit with killer intent.

"No more running Kayla…JJ's here…"

4-


	5. 5

The rain battered against the windows of the castle as Shaun and Kayla sat alone in the kitchen. The fire lit an eerie glow as the shadows in the room danced around them. Kayla jumped once again as thunder struck outside lighting up the rest of the room. Shaun glanced at the shaking figure beside him fully aware of her apprehension.

"Kayla…are you alright" Shaun questioned beside her taking her shaking hand in his to comfort her.

"Yyes…IIm fine" Kayla quickly said.

"You've always been a bad liar Kayl…" Shaun whispered behind her as he swiftly picked her up from the chair and sat her on top of his lap. His arms held her close to his chest breathing in her sweet sent. Kayla flinched as she looked up at him with a questioning gaze.

"You're still afraid of thunder aren't you…?" Kayla nuzzled into his chest as he as another strike of thunder echoed throughout the castle almost in a taunting manner. A small nod from her was his reply

"You should never be afraid…I'll always protect you. You and Tucker mean everything to me…" Shaun whispered huskily in her ear, his lust for her became stronger by the day.

"I have many reasons to fear it SShaun…To me thunder has always been a bad omen." Kayla looked into his eyes as she gave a small sad smile towards him. "In a thundering night my family slaughtered before me, blood tainting the floors and everything that seemed to surround me. I was turned by JJ years later in the same weather. And I…I took my first human life on a thundering night" The tears cascaded down her cheeks once more as the memories of the past unraveled before her. Though she couldn't help but wonder what fate had in store for her now. Shaun breathed out a small agitated sigh as he stood up with Kayla.

"Come on Kayla… you need to get some rest" Shaun stated, carrying her up to her room. 'Why does she have to be so hard on herself' Shaun thought as he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms, clutching at his black shirt. A small contented smile was planted on his face as he softly lay her down on the bed.

"Sweet dreams" He whispered down towards her, kissing her forehead tenderly and leaving the room.

………………………….

JJ watched the small affection he had for Kayla with distaste from the window. A small surge of energy emitted from his hands and feet allowing him to climb the walls of the castle unsuspected. As he left the room JJ quietly opened the window and climbed into the room, taking a quick glance at his surroundings. Her room was now a dark purple with black Celtic designs upon them. The chest of drawers and wardrobe was made of wooden oak, the trinkets that she collected sat neatly in boxes in a far corner of the room. He sat on the double bed next to the sleeping from. 'The last time I laid eyes on your sleeping form Kayla, was when I used to share my coffin with you' a small smirk found its way to his lips as he remembered the old days he spent with her and the happiness he once felt every time he looked upon her smiling face. He lightly brushed away the stray tresses of midnight blue hair from her face.

"Such beauty…" He sighed, laying down on his beside her, caressing her pale cheek. . A small moan escaped Kayla's lips as her eyes fluttered open in astonishment.

"JJ?" She gasped in shock, sitting up quickly from her bed. "How…? Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question …" JJ said slyly, walking around Kayla as a predator would do with their before delivering the final blow. Facing her once more he held her chin to look into those lavender eyes he longed to see once more.

"You've been running from me…That's made me very upset" He said in a deadly manner. His once onyx eyes changing into blood red. Caressing her cheek with one hand as the other arm wrapped around her waist.

"Stop it !!...I'm not a toy you can just pick up…I was never yours" Kayla shouted angrily breaking his hold of her and slapping away the hand that dared to touch her face. Feral growls came from both vampires but JJ was the first to react. Running towards her at lightning speed, pushing her hard into the wall behind her. A possessive growl escaped his lips as he held her hands above her head and nuzzled into her neck taking in her sweet sent of vanilla.

"I can see the years away from me have given you confidence. But tell me girl…do you miss it. The sweet screams coming from the day walkers as you take away their pathetic lives so easily from them…There just pray nothing more…" he whispered huskily into her ear. He looked into her fearful eyes as he kissed her hungrily. His sharp fangs cutting across her tongue, tasting her sweet blood that always seemed to drive him to the brink of sanity. A small moan escaped her lips as she bit his lip earning her a small hiss from him. Lapping up the blood with her tongue and quickly pushing her away. 'What am I doing' she shouted at herself as she tried to regain control of the bloodlust that ran through her veins.

"Pplease stop this…I don't want to be hurt anymore. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Kayla screamed as she held her head in her hands and rocked her body back and forth on the floor. JJ steadily walked towards her, kneeling down at the now tear faced Kayla that lay before him.

"Now you know I cant do that. Meet with me on Saturday at midnight. The others will be at the blood bar with me its near the closed down cathedral on outskirts of the village, they will be pleased to see you…If you are not their I will come looking for you myself" He calmly said moving the stray bangs that hid her face behind her ear.

"And what if I cant…The others will not be pleased with me meeting you" she mumbled as she gazed into his dark eyes that always seemed to fascinate her so. The once confident demeanor now drained from her as mixed emotions hovered above her.

"Fuck them…They have nothing to do with this, they cant keep me away from what is mine" JJ stated bitterly glaring down towards the floor. His gaze softened as he caressed her cheek once more and kissed her good-bye. Before walking back to the open window and crouching on the windowsill in a cat like manner. An arrogant smirk crossed his features before running off into the darkness once more.

"Till midnight girl…"

As JJ left Shaun came running in his eyes blazed as he looked around the room.

"He was here…Kayla did he hurt you!!" he asked in anger as he helped her stand up from the floor.

"Nno Shaun I'm fine…It doesn't matter anymore" She whispered meekly looking down towards the floor. She couldn't look in those eyes, the eyes that always seemed to unmask her. Leaving her bare and defenseless in front of him.

"Kayla… you're lying. TELL ME!!" He shouted as he looked deep into her eyes that were always filled with emotion.

"I must meet with him next week…at midnight, if I don't he will come for me" She solemnly answered.

"Bullshit…Since when have you been on speaking terms with that bustard. He's caused you nothing but pain" he retorted.

"I have to Shaun, he's my maker…No matter what others think I must respect, you cant change the past" Kayla sadly answered. Shaun was about to tell her that she wouldn't be going when Anthony entered the room.

"She's right Shaun our kind must abide by the ancient laws of our kind, to always respect thy mate and maker" Anthony stated from the doorway.

"Fuck the ancient laws!!" Shaun shouted. The room fell silent as Shaun glared down at the floor, his fists clenched at his side. Loving arms surrounded him, he held her in a protect embrace, leaning his chin on top of her.

"Please don't be upset with me Shaun…it makes me sad" Kayla whispered into his chest. His face softened as herd this.

" I'm not angry at you angel…its just…When you leave tomorrow night I'll make sure to take you as my mate and protect you…I don't trust him around you, you mean everything to me Kayla" Shaun confessed as he kissed her passionately, his tongue dominated over hers as he pulled her closer into him…The kiss was filled with affection, love but most of all longing…Longing to protect her, to sleep by her side holding her in his arms and pick her up when she falls and to love her as no other would….

5-


	6. 6

The next day school went by with ease for Kayla and the girls. At lunch they had become very friendly with Cameron and Lucas' friends. After they explained that they wouldn't be their next meal of course.

Kayla, Stephanie and Jessica sat in the front courtyard away from the bickering guys that they had left alone in the hallways of the school. There had been another argument between them.

**Flashback**

"So what do you want to do for lunch?" Shaun asked. His arms wrapped around her waist as two blond girls ran towards them. The rest of Cameron and Lucas' friends followed behind reluctantly.

"Hey Kayla do you wanna hang out for lunch?" Lucas shouted with a large grin on his face.

"No!! Why would she? You might give her flees?" Shaun glared menacingly as his hold on Kayla tightened.

"Shaun don't be mean" Kayla pouted as she broke out of his arms and walked towards Stephanie and Rachel. Shaun growled in agitation as he shot him a warning glare.

"Hey it's not like we're gonna kill her Shaun" Lucas answered.

Ryan watched Kayla talk happily towards Rachel and Stephanie while Doug entered the fight backing up Shaun. Many death threats and glares were shared between the angered males. All unaware that the girls had already made their decision and went out to have lunch in the courtyard.

**End flashback**

"So how long have you two known about Lucas and Cameron?" Stephanie asked Jessica and Rachel in suspicion.

"About two years now, I didn't know what to think at the time" Rachel stated

"Yeh but they are good guys " Jessica spoke as she bit into and apple.

"So what's the deal with you and Shaun, Kayla?" Rachel questioned slyly. Kayla blushed in embarrassment, finding a sudden interest in the wild flowers that grew in the grass.

"Aww Kayla are you shy, don't worry you can tell me. It looks like he really likes you" Rachel whispered to her. Stephanie scowled at this and glared across at Kayla. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch as the girls sat up from the grass to walk back into the school. 'Saved by the bell' Kayla thought walking beside the two girls.

" Hey I know how about we go out shopping tomorrow?" Stephanie screamed in excitement.

" Sorry we cant, we'll be off for the next two days" Rachel answered.

"Whys that?" Stephanie questioned as she looked towards them.

"Lets just say it's a vampire thing" Kayla winked as she ran ahead of them playfully.

"Hey Kayla what do you mean by that?" in shouted in curiosity running behind the retreating figure as the three girls giggled.

……………………………..

Later on that night in the castle Kayla looked down from the rooftops in thought. Stephanie had already left earlier that day; the mating season would also begin for her when she took her leave at midnight.

"What are you doing up here Kayla shouldn't you have left by now?" Shaun questioned as he moved closer towards her.

"I'll leave later for now I still have to put Tucker to bed" Kayla answered as she looked above the treetops that surrounded the castle. She didn't want to say goodbye to Tucker for he was always upset either Shaun or herself left. Kayla's back leaned against his chest as he nipped and kissed her neck seductively.

"You know you're not going to give me much of a challenge tracking you down. If you don't leave soon, only having a 24 hour heads start and all" Shaun whispered seductively in her ear.

"Please Shaun…I can outrun you any day. Better get some rest Shaun cuz your going to need it" Kayla stated slyly as she turned towards him to caress his pale cheek and brush her lips against his. Making him only want more of her as she walked elegantly back into the castle.

……………………….

Kayla walked down stairs into the parlor where the smell of freshly brewed coffee and burning wood hit her senses. Anthony, Jimmy and Tucker sat playing poker on the small wooden table that sat in the middle of the room.

"I here your bet and raise you 2 caramel wafers, 4 custard creams and 1 chocolate chip cookie!!" Jimmy spoke, eying the small figure that sat in front of him. 'Damn that little buggers already taken half of my sugar stash' Jimmy pouted as he eyed up the large amount of biscuits that sat in front of Tucker.

"Are you playing poker again?" Kayla asked in astonishment at the three.

"Yeh and the little bastards beating me" Jimmy glared down at Tucker. Anthony raised his hand, hitting the sulking jimmy in the head. An irritated growl escaped his lips as he glared at the silver haired vampire that dared to hit him when he was mourning over the lost biscuits.

"What the hell was that for Anthony!!" Jimmy shouted as he stood from his chair in anger.

"You know the rules Jimmy, no swearing in front of the youngest" Kakashi said sternly.

"Forget this, I'm going to bed" he sighed as he walked back upstairs solemnly.

"Come on Tucker, time for bed" Kayla said as she picked the little boy up in her arms.

"Bbut angel…I'm not tired" Tucker yawned as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. Kayla said a quick good night to Anthony before she left the room to go up stairs with Tucker in her arms.

She gently laid him on the bed as she turned the star nightlight on a small melodic tune emitted from it. She tucked him into bed and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Goodnight sweaty" Kayla whispered as she sat up from the bed but before she could leave the room a small hand reached out for her, pulling at the bottom of her t-shirt.

"Don't go" Tucker whined as he held onto her arm tightly. Puppy eyes looked up at Kayla as she sighed in relenting manner lying down next to him on the bed.

"If I tell you a story will you go to sleep" Kayla whispered into his ear as he leaned his head on her stomach and wrapped his small arms around her waist. A small nod was her reply. Kayla thought for a moment the old tales that were told to her when she was child before speaking, the soft music still played in the background as she caressed his soft cheek delicately.

"A long, long time ago in a grey sad country…There was a magical rose that made whoever plucks it immortal. But no one would dare go near it-

"Why did no one go near it?" the little boy asked in curiosity but was silenced when Kayla put a finger to his lips. Before continuing the story.

"Because its thorns were filled with mortal poison…So amongst the men tales of pain and death were told in hushed voices. But there was no talk of eternal life …because men fear pain more than they want immortality." Kayla whispered in the dark as she looked down at Tucker huddled in her side. Shaun listened from the doorway as he looked upon the two; a small smile graced his features.

"So everyday the rose wilted unable to bequeath his gift to anyone…Alone and forgotten at the top of that mountain…" Kayla locked eyes with Shaun before leaning down to kiss the top of Tucker's head.

"Forgotten until the end of time…. Sweet dreams my angel" Kayla gently slipped out of the sleeping child's arms and pulled the covers over him before leaving the room silently behind her.

"You'll be a great mother some day Kayla" Shaun said as he held her close to his chest. " I'll make sure Anthony takes care of him when I leave tomorrow night" Shaun answered her unspoken question.

"Thank you Shaun…and don't take to long in tracking me down" Kayla smirked as she jumped out onto the window ledge, her midnight blue hair danced in the wind.

" I'd never keep a lady waiting…especially not my Kayla" Shaun smirked as he watched her jump down from the high window in a cat like manner and run inhumanly into the forest…It would now begin!

6-


	7. 7

Kayla jumped from tree to tree as she ran deep into the forest. It had been twelve hours since she left the castle without stopping. Jumping from the trees she glanced at her surroundings, a small river lay in front of her.

'Maybe I should stop here to rest for a little while' she thought to herself as she took off her clothing and rucksack to bathe in the river. The bushes rustled behind her stopping Kayla in her tracks. Jumping out of the river and clutching her long leather jacket to her chest.

"Who's there?" Kayla shouted as she backed slowly away from which the noise had came from. A tall bulky man swaggered out a grin etched on his face. His scent was tainted in beer.

Kayla reached for the gun that lay beside her backpack and held it in front of the man.

"If you come any closer Sir I'll be forced to hurt you" Kayla warned as she looked in disgust at the drunken man.

"Would you now…I love my women feisty" he laughed as he walked closer towards her.

'Shit what do I do…I can't draw his blood, I wont be able to stop myself' she panicked.

The man came at her as he grabbed the gun from her hands and threw it into the river.

"Let go of me!!" She shouted at the man before she tried to loosen the mans tight grip of her wrist.

"Now why would I do such a thing like that, this is getting far to fun to stop" he said slyly.

"I suggest you do as she says" A male voice hissed from behind.

"JJ" Kayla whispered in shock 'Why didn't I sense him coming' Kayla thought as she looked into the darkness from which the voice had came from.

As quick as a flash JJ moved and grabbed the man off her by the neck looking into his eyes in the process. The man shook with fear as he looked into the red eyes of the demon.

"A monster…Please don't kill me" He begged, his body shook with fear making him sober at once

"I don't like shit like you touching my property" JJ whispered into the man's ear before swiftly breaking the man's neck. The now lifeless body fell to the forest floor and his blood tainted the ground from which they stood.

"KAYLA WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING, WHY DIDN'T YOU ATTACK HIM!!" JJ shouted in anger as he stalked closer towards her.

Kayla backed away from him as her body shook with fear as her back pressed up against the trunk of a tree. She closed her eyes to avoid his harsh gaze upon her. He stood before her as he held her wrists above her head, while his other hand held her chin making her face him. His body leaned closely against hers stopping her from going anywhere.

"Look at me Kayla….I said look at me!!" he ordered. Her eyes fluttered open a small lone tear ran down her face. They stood looking into each others eyes, it seemed like eternity before either one spoke. Her breathing was heavy as she tried to contemplate on what to do.

Slowly she put her clothes back on eying JJ waiting for him to make a move but he didn't.

"JJ I—" Kayla was quickly cut off as he kissed her hungrily, his tongue darting in and out of her mouth. A small moan came from his lips as Kayla reacted towards the kiss. His tongue dominated the kiss as his grip tightened on her wrists.

"JJ we can't-" Kayla moaned out as she tried to stop herself from loving his touch. But he didn't listen

"Stop!! Please yyou can't do this" Kayla screamed anxiously as she tried to kick him away. But he was already pressed tightly on her. 'Shit how did I get into this mess with him…why is he doing this?' Kayla cursed herself. JJ looked down at her in amusement.

"A little agitated …I know something that could fix that" He said slyly into her ear.

"No stop, I wont do this" Kayla warned, trying to escape the tight hold that he on her wrists. .

"Why do you care so much Kayla" He smirked.

"You were the …I want what we had before Kayla", JJ huskily breathed in her ear. He missed the old days, her sweet caresses were now just apart of his past. Why couldn't she see how much he needed her by his side again he thought to himself.

"I want to hear you scream my name once more" He smirked as Kayla shivered against him.

'How dare he ask me of such a thing I'm not his fucking toy that he can just pick up when he pleases' her anger began to rise. Her once lavender eyes now turning a bright gold, fangs protruded from her lips. Kayla surged energy to her hands and threw him off her by pushing him into a far tree.

"That's for coming back…You better hope Shaun doesn't kill you for this" Kayla hissed as she remembered Shaun's last reaction when JJ dropped by.

He laughed menacingly as he got up from the ground and put his dark shirt back on.

"You really think that weakling of a person can hurt me—" JJ was stopped from saying anymore as Kayla rushed at him slapping him hard against the face. She growled menacingly at him.

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk to him that way…He's done a lot for me than you ever have JJ" Kayla cried. She stared into his now red eyes. Kayla raised her hand to caress his red cheek that she had hit. Her eyes softened, a small part regretting what she had done.

" I loved you once JJ, it seems so long ago…I was a fool to believe it would last, I don't want to be hurt again cant you see that" her hand dropped to her side once more as she looked away from him.

"You're wrong, I can see my little Kayla has feelings for that kid still-"

"Yes I do, just go JJ…just go" Kayla whispered as she turned away and left a jealous JJ behind her.

'What makes you think I'll let you be with him Kayla…I'll make you mine once more even if I have to drag you back with me' he thought bitterly to himself as he walked back into the village to find his next meal.

…………………………..

Shaun ran through the woods at break neck speed as he followed Kayla's faint scent along the river. A strong scent of deer's blood tainted the air around him as he came across a fresh kill in a clearing. He kneeled down to inspect the bite mark on the deer's neck, a deep voice stopped him from going any further.

"The kill is fresh, she was here at least two to three hours ago" Ryan stated as he crouched on a high tree branch above him.

"Ah Ryan…I was wondering when you'd show your face" Shaun said, looking up towards the black haired guy with a questioning gaze.

"I have a proposal"

"Ryan I'm flattered but I will have to refuse…I'm not gay" Shaun smirked, he loved to piss him off especially on such a special occasion such as this one. Sasuke listened intently as he heard the small curse of bastard escaped from Ryan's lips.

"You know what I mean Shaun…With your sense of tracking and my hearing we can track Kayla down in half the time" Ryan growled in exasperation as he jumped down from the tree to stand in front of him.

Shaun thought about the situation before replying monotonously.

"Fine… But once we find her the deals off" he said as he began to follow Kayla's trail once again with Ryan behind him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Irmen" Ryan smirked as his long strides increased to keep with Sasuke who jumped the tree branches that lay above them. Both undetected by the day walkers who were making their way back home from the river.

………………………..

Shaun and Ryan looked down from the tree tops as they spotted dancing near a small waterfall. Her song filled the air as the water swirled around her frame. The moon shown down above her giving her pale skin an eerie glow. Her song called to the ones who followed.

Sasuke gazed in awe at the mere sight of her, his heart yearned for her as he listened intently to her calling…

**I am outside,And I've been waiting for the sun.With my wide eyes,I've seen worlds that don't belong. **

**My mouth is dry,with words I cannot verbalize.Tell me why,we live like this. **

**Keep me safe inside,your arms like towers.Tower over me, yeah.**

Her hair danced in the wind as the water swirled around her. Taking an elegant leap on the surface of the water beneath her and pivoting on her toes , making the water ark above her and fall back into the river. Her thin white dress clung to her frame as she began to sing the chorus of the song filled with sorrow and longing. Her voice raised in volume.

**Chorus** **'Cause we are broken.What must we do to restore,our innocence,and all the promise we adored?Give us life again,Cause we just wanna be whole.**

Shaun and Ryan walked closer towards the river as they watched her with bloodlust in their eyes. Her voice calming the surroundings around them.

**Lock the doors,'Cause I'd like to capture this voice.It came to me tonight,so everyone will have a choice. **

**And under red lights, **

**I'll show myself it wasn't forged.We're at war,we live like this... **

**Keep me safe inside,your arms like towers.Tower over me. **

**(Chorus) **

**Tower over me...Tower over me... **

**And I'll take the truth at any cost. **

**(Chorus)**

As Kayla finished the song her mind felt at ease knowing she could leave JJ in the past. But she couldn't help but feel that a small part of her still wanted to be near and not leave him in the shadows like so many others had done.

'It's time to restart my life now, but am I being selfish' she thought to herself as she walked towards the two male vampires.

"You were great Kayla, I promised I wouldn't keep you waiting" Shaun smirked as he took her hand and bowed down to kiss it. Ryan growled as he pushed Shaun away from Kayla.

"You look great as always " Ryan whispered huskily in her ear. A feral growl came from Shaun as he looked at Ryan in anger. His fists tightened at his side

"Ok Ryan lets get this fight over with, Kayla I don't want you seeing this it will only upset you" Shaun said sternly as he took a few steps away from Ryan and got into a battle stance.

"Hn, you just don't want her seeing me kick the shit out of you" Ryan glared as he too went into his stance. His jade eyes now turning the dominant gold of the vampires, his nails and fangs lengthened.

Shaun shared the same appearance only his eyes held the demon form. Red eyes faced gold as the let out furious growls. They charged at each other with one goal on their mind. That they would win the right to be with Kayla….

7-


	8. 8

Kayla ran up the grassy hill away from the small clearing that would now become a battlefield for the two guys. Finding comfort under a large willow tree, the branches swaying in the wind now acting as a curtain, hiding her away from the world. She sat down holding onto the trunk of the tree, hoping the two would be okay.

Was she really worth so much trouble to have, to hurt and spill a friends blood over… she thought as she sat waiting for it all to end.

…………………………

Shaun's fist hit Ryan's face hard; his broken nose was obvious as blood ran down his face. Ryan fell to the floor but not before taking a quick swipe kick to knock his opponent off his feet. Both jumped onto their feet resuming a fighting position as Ryan ran at Shaun. Jumping in mid air to land a high kick to Shaun's ribs. But Shaun blocked the kick, catching his foot in an _'X block'_ twisting his foot. Ryan hissed in pain at the deafening crack of his ankle. This did not stop Shaun as he tightly gripped Ryan's leg and swung him into a tree. He fell to the forest floor in a heap, struggling back onto his feet once again.

Both males adorned deep gashes on their bodies. Shaun had already received two deep gashes on his stomach which Ryan had delivered with his sharp claws. Ryan now limped in pain, his broken nose still bleeding heavily.

'Okay I have to finish this quick…he's already finding it painful to move so the best thing I could use to my advantage is speed' Shaun thought as he remembered the hunting techniques he used to confuse his prey. Taking in a deep breath he concentrated chakra to his feet.

"Shadow dance" He whispered before moving at high speed around Ryan. This confused Ryan entirely as Shaun disappeared right in front of him, unaware that Shaun was speeding around him. Shaun's shadow appeared to his left as he aimed a high fly kick to the ribs hitting air in the process. Ryan looked on in shock unaware he had now found an opening.

Quickly taking Ryan's confusion to his advantage he sent an energy filled foot to Ryan's back sending him into the air. Shaun jumped into the air above him and delivered a sharp drop kick to Ryan's ribs sending him into the ground bellow.

Dead leaves and dust swirled in the air around them; Ryan lay in pain as he coughed up blood, crawling to his feet once more as he held his ribs to ease the pain. He cleared his throat and looked into Shaun's dark eyes before speaking, he had underestimated Sasuke dearly.

"You win Shaun you've proved to me you are strong enough to protect Kayla…But if you dare upset her in anyway I will kill you myself…"Ryan hissed as he limped away, leaving Sasuke standing alone in the clearing in thought. He knew Ryan had developed feelings over the years for Kayla and for that he felt sympathy for him. He had been looking for someone to love and understand him for so long. Just like him he had found what he longed for in Kayla.

"I promise I will never hurt her…Ryan" Shaun whispered solemnly as he began to walk away from the clearing to find Kayla.

……………………………

Shaun walked under the willow tree as Kayla quickly ran towards him, worry etched on her face.

"Shaun are you okay, where's Ryan?" Kayla cried.

Shaun sat down on the grass leaning his head on the trunk of the tree as he looked up into her pale opal eyes.

"It's just a few scratches and Ryan just needs some rest" he tried to assure as he stifled in a hiss of pain when Kayla lightly touched the gashes on his stomach.

"You don't have to lie Shaun…let me help you" her voice was soothing to his ears as she carefully took off his ripped shirt revealing his pale chest. She laid a energy filled palm over the wound, slowly stopping the bleeding and heeling the deep gashes. Shaun smirked up at her as he pulled Kayla down onto his lap.

"Come here, I didn't want you to worry but it seems I couldn't stop that" he smirked as she began to blush when he held her chin to face him and kissed her passionately. His arms wrapped around her waist holding her tightly against his chest.

"Time to see whether I fit that last requirement of yours" Sasuke whispered huskily in her ear as he lay her down onto the grass.

"You fit everything Sasuke…I guess it's true what Lucas says, you always have everything" Kayla sighed looking into the dark onyx orbs that stared down upon her.

"And I'd gladly throw it all away just for you" he smiled as he kissed her neck and caressed the bite mark with his tongue, earning him a small gasp from her lips.

"Then you are foolish…I'm not beautiful like some of the other girls, Shaun. I'm just…plain" Kayla sighed as she tried to hide away from his gaze. Waiting for him to finally realize what a mistake he made by choosing her. That she was pathetic weak and failure just like her father had always said. No one wanted that…..

But before she could say anymore Shaun advanced on her, his lips crashing down upon hers. He whispering words Kayla thought she'd never hear.

"It's not Sakura who I love…its you Kayla" tears ran down Kayla's face, her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him seductively. She was perfect in his eyes he had always thought that about her. And now she was his and he would show every other vampire that she was off limits from now on.

"Kayla " Sasuke whispered.

With him she was never alone…never to be left screaming in the dark, forever breaking into pitiful tears when no one was around to pick you up when you fell. JJ had forgot to mention her last and most important lesson that she would have learned…That sometime or another your left alone to wither away in the depths of eternity, unless you choose a different path, rise up from the depression forever hanging down upon you like the plague and find another…once you found that, your eternity's just got a little interesting.

Kayla opened her eyes and looked up at him with a worried gaze.

"Shaun what's wrong?" She questioned as she moved his dark bangs away from his face. He smiled down at her, running a hand through her long hair and caressed her cheek.

"Don't worry I just want this moment to last…You don't know how much you affect me Kayla. I've wanted you for so long, I would have been with you sooner but everything seemed to fall apart an—" Shaun was silenced instantly as Kayla brushed her lips against his teasingly.

She lightly blushed as she looked up at him.

"I love you Shaun…" she smiled up at him and giggled as he began to trail butterfly kisses down her neck. She nipped at his earlobe earning her a small moan from him. Shaun took hold of her chin and kissed her hungrily, his fangs raked across her tongue, tasting her sweet blood. She felt his body shudder with need against her as he started again thrusting into her faster each time. Their tongues each thought for dominance as they both moaned. Kayla lay her head on his chest falling asleep instantly. Sasuke looked at the small sleeping figure tucked tightly against him. Taking every feature of her into memory as he caressed her back soothingly.

"Sweet dreams my Kayla…" he whispered before falling asleep holding her in his arms.

…………………………

That night in the castle Anthony ran frantically in pursuit of Tucker who was causing havoc throughout the kitchens and rooms….

"ANGEL, SHAUN!!" Tucker screamed as he scrambled around Kayla's bedroom, looking behind curtains, under beds and in cupboards.

"Tucker please calm down" Anthony sighed as he sat beside the little figure clutching his teddy bear to his chest.

"Where did they go" Tucker whined as he looked up at Anthony with a questioning gaze.

'_Nnnooooooooo!! not the puppy eyes…What do I do? Damn it Anthony think!!' _Anthony screamed to himself as he tried to think of a way to cheer the little boy up.

"Don't worry Tucker, Shaun and Kayla will be home in no time…There's just something important they have to do first" Anthony said as he lifted Tucker onto his lap and wiped away the tears.

"Shaun and Kayla love you so much and wouldn't want to see you upset would they?" Tucker shook his head as he smiled up at him.

Anthony stood holding Tucker in his arms as he walked along the small corridor and stopped to lookout the window at the star filled sky.

"Hn, what a beautiful night…Look Tucker a shooting star, make a wish" Kakashi shouted as he pointed at the small shooting white light above them. Tucker jumped with excitement as he bit his lower lip in thought of what to wish for…_'Hn I wish Shaun and Kayla to be my new mother and father' _Tucker whispered happily to himself.

"Now who wants Cookies?" Anthony smiled as he watched Tucker jump into the air in excitement and drag him by the hand back to the kitchens.

…………………………….

A female figure lay on the forest floor; tears ran down her face in sorrow as questions ran through her mind. _'why her?, couldn't he see how much she loved him!'_ her fists clenched in anger as she screamed into the darkness in frustration…

"It seems we share something in common" a male voice stated as a tall dark figure walked into the clearing.

"Its yyou" she gasped as she looked up at him with fear.

"I feel your pain, we both wish for something we can't have…But maybe there is something we can do"

"What please I'll do anything!!" she cried as she scrambled onto her feet a gazed up pitifully at him.

"I need information….anything or anyone that's dear to them, tell me…" he glared as he looked down upon the female before him. Her green eyes held unease and unshed tears as she whispered one name…

"_Tucker…"_

8-


	9. 9

Shaun and Kayla walked happily through the streets of Oconto Falls. Shaun looked towards his mate as the cold rain droplets ran down her porcelain skin. A small growl escaped his lips as he saw men stare at her in awe. 'How dare they look upon what is mine' Shaun glared. In a quick movement Shaun grabbed Kayla by the hand and held her up against an alley wall.

"Shaun what are you doing?" Kayla questioned in annoyance as she tried to loosen his hold over her.

"You attract for too much attention for my liking, if I am to see another human look at you in such a way I may not be able to control my actions." Shaun whispered seductively in her ear as he playfully bit her neck.

A small moan escaped Kayla's lips. "What is this I see, the great Shaun Irmen jealousy of mere mortal men? I may have laughed at such a thing."

"And why is that so surprising to you Kayla? To feel the fire of jealousy burn within my very soul for another man to have the pleasure of laying eyes on you. Your pale glowing skin, perfect body, and elegant movement would make any man fall to their knees" he replied as his hands traveled down her body and wrapped around her waist to hold her close to his chest.

Her small hands reached towards his face moving away the dark bangs that covered his eyes and looked into them intently.

"You are forgetting that I gave myself only to you Shaun, I will not stray from the one I love so easily, come let's take the rooftops". Kayla said as she took hold of Shaun's hand and scaled the alley walls to roof of the building, jumping across village houses as they pass by.

…………………

"Mother, Father!!" the little boy giggled as he quickly ran out from the castle to greet the two.

Shaun looked down in astonishment at Tucker's happy face 'He called me father' contentment and happiness overcome him as he picked Tucker up and stood closer to Kayla.

"Aww now that's a family moment" Jimmy shouted as the others nodded in agreement.

Kayla looked down happily at the small figure attached to her and faced the rest of the group.

"How has everyone been, Where is Stephanie?" She asked as she looked upon the face standing behind Jimmy.

"She has not came back yet, we have not seen her for days" Jimmy answered as he watched Kayla's guilt ridden expression 'she always seemed to be infatuated by him' Kayla thought.

"Don't worry she will be back when she is ready" Anthony replied.

"Rachel what are you doing here?" Kayla asked the blond as she looked upon her standing behind Doug once again, she also did fail to see Doug and Rachel locking hands together, silently comforting each other in the presence of everyone.

"Kayla how was your night with Shaun? Are you tired? Me you and the girls should all stay over some time"

Shaun quietly growled beside Kayla at the last remark as his hold tightened possessively around her waist. Jessica jumped excitedly before she was quickly stopped from hugging her by Jimmy.

"Wow there Jessica, I don't think you should hug Kayla right now. Now that they are mates, Shaun will still be a little possessive over her. It took months for Doug to allow others to even touch Rachel" Jimmy whispered.

"Oh whys that? That's not fare " Jessica complained.

"A female should always respect her mate's wishes" Jimmy concluded as he smirked down at her.

"Jessica you still haven't answered my question " Kayla asked impatiently as she looked towards the blond haired women.

"Oh haven't you heard, Doug and Rachel are dating now" Anthony replied nonchalantly.

"WHAT!!"

……………….

Anthony, Ryan, Doug and Jessica sat on the right side of the dark oak table in the kitchen. As Shaun stood watching the angered Kayla pace the kitchen while Doug and Rachel sat closely together.

"Hey don't you realize how dangerous this may be for her, what if she gets hurt? There are already others after us!" Kayla shouted as she glared at Jimmy, waited for a good answer from him.

"I told her Kayla and it doesn't change how we feel about each other"

"If you cared about her you wouldn't put her such in such a danger" she relied venomously.

"Stay calm Kayla. If they are happy, we should be" Shaun spoke as he took hold of Kayla's hand in reassurance.

"But…are you happy Rachel?" Kayla looked into the young girls deep blue eyes, revealing her emotions.

"I am Kayla please don't hate for my decisions I really like you as a friend, I'm not afraid of the consequences.

A small smile graced Kayla's features as she looked upon Rachel but was interrupted from answering her as the clock chimed midnight.

Rachel jumped in surprise dropping her glass of water to the cold concrete floor, the glass lay in shattered pieces at their feet.

"Oh, no I'm sorry I didn't mean to make a mess" Rachel gasped as she bent down to clean up the broken glass. She hissed in pain as the small shards ripped at her skin.

Small droplets of blood ran down her fingers changing the atmosphere completely.

"NO!" Doug shouted as he took a protective stance in front of Rachel as Kayla growled ferociously. Her eyes now changing a deep gold, gleaming white fangs protruding from her mouth. In a quick movement she pounced but was brought to the floor by Doug. Both bodies tumbled in a heap on the floor as the thirst took over Kayla's body, the scent of blood filled her senses as Doug's claws scraped her skin. Shaun quickly stepped in holding Kayla by the waist and restraining her arms in a strong grip.

"Get her out of here now!" Doug growled, fearing for the safety of Rachel, he watched as Kayla struggled to break free from Shaun's grip before the disappeared from the room.

…………………

Outside in the garden Kayla sat crying in Shaun's arms, her body shook from the aftermath of today's events.

"Shh, please Kayla don't cry it was no ones fault" Shaun whispered as he stroked Kayla's back lovingly and wiped away the tears that cascaded down her cheeks.

"Why did it have to happen? I couldn't stop myself, I felt so weak and ashamed" Kayla muttered as she lay her head on her knees.

"You know as well as I do that it takes many years to control the thirst, its hard to fight ones nature, please don't cry"

"You didn't see the look in her eyes Shaun, she feared me, she probably hates me but I didn't mean-"

"Stop it! She will not hate you, these are the consequences her and Doug must take if they want to truly be together" Shaun sighed as they both stood. His lips grazed against her own as he looked into her eyes.

"Go to bed Kayla I'll be up shortly and don't worry so much everything will be fine" he smirked.

"Ok I better check if Tucker's still asleep, I don't want him waking up later" Kayla replied as she quickly went back into the castle.

……………………..

Kayla ascended the stairs and quietly opened Tucker's bedroom door, stepping into the room she walked towards the single bed that lay in the dark corner of the room. The music box played in the room filling the room with a sweet melodic tune.

But her eyes lay upon nothing; the bed lay empty before her. Fear took over her heart as she desperately searched the room for the little boy.

Her eyes fixed upon the open window and from the distance of the castle you heard the broken voice of a mother, screaming for her child's return…

9-


End file.
